A Christmas Promise
by ByakuyaxRenji
Summary: A chance meeting between Minerva and Hermione, leads to a Christmas tale of Minerva's youth. AU story set in the same AU as Making Amends and After All Is Said and Done. Just a one-shot Christmas fic.


Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from Amelia, Tobias and any other characters I happen to add in.

Author's Note: So here's a one-shot Christmas fan-fiction for you all. I'm sorry for the delay in posting the second chapter of After All is Said and Done, its proving a little difficult to write. So in the mean time have this festive one-shot that takes place in the years after Making Amends and before Chapter One of After All is Said and Done. I am hopeful of having Chapter Two up soon.

* * *

><p><p>

It had been months since she had received any word on Amelia, Kingsley wasn't giving anything away and her own sources had long since dried up and for the former Headmistress of Hogwarts this time of year made it even more difficult to carry on without her beloved. The Christmas holidays were normally a happy time of year but Minerva just couldn't muster the happiness that was required this time around. Her thoughts drifted to last year, a soft smile crossing her lips before the realisation dawned once more that this years Christmas was going to be a lonely affair. Absent-mindedly she continued on her way along Diagon Alley finishing a few last minute errands before the shopkeepers closed for Christmas, she felt herself brush into someone; gave a quick apology and continued on her way it wasn't until the figure spoke that she paused,

"Minerva?" the voice was familiar, that in itself caused the former Headmistress to turn around and see who she had inadvertently bumped into; those hazel coloured eyes were unmistakable, as was the tied back chestnut coloured hair that belong to the brightest witch the wizarding world had ever seen,

"Miss Granger." she managed only then realising that it was Mrs Weasley and had been for some years now, "Sorry Mrs Weasley." she corrected causing Hermione to chuckle,

"I thought we'd move pass Miss Granger and Mrs Weasley, you should know by now to call me Hermione." she replied offering her former Professor a wide smile, "Finishing off some last minute shopping, Minerva?" she asked to which the former Headmistress nodded, although her eyes betrayed her momentarily,

"Still no word on Amelia?" Hermione asked watching Minerva stiffen at the mere mention of her wife's name,

"No, Kingsley won't say anything and my sources know nothing." she replied, trying her best not to break down in front of her former student, but the tears started falling regardless. Within moments she felt warm arms embrace her as Hermione pulled her into a welcomed hug,

"Lets find somewhere to talk." she whispered gently guiding the elder witch away from prying eyes, turning on the spot and re-appearing outside the wards of Minerva's home at Caithness.

"How?" Minerva asked, to which Hermione only shook her head; as the former Headmistress entered her families home bringing Hermione with her.

"Amelia brought me here once, and I remembered it from that time I apparated from the Weasley's. I thought you'd be better off discussing her here than anywhere else." Hermione spoke with all sincerity and it warmed Minerva's heart a little that the young woman hadn't forgotten that time after the War. Amelia had sunk into a depression that not even Minerva could pull her out of in the years following, the elder witch becoming disillusioned with both magic and the wizarding world; she had of course kept up her duelling skills but only with Minerva and only in the safety of their home.

"Her offer never expired you know, you and your family are welcome here any time Hermione." came Minerva's soft Scottish brogue as she magically lit the fireplace and summoned some tea,

"I know its just been difficult." came the reply as Hermione settled down in the chair nearest the fire,

"She always wanted to make you feel at home here, part of her family. She never understood why you couldn't." came Minerva's reply as she settled into the chair opposite Hermione a soft sigh escaping,

"I just wish she was here, or at the very least I knew if she was alive or dead." Minerva spoke with such sadness that it broke Hermione's heart just a little,

"I think you'd know if she had crossed the Veil, what was Christmas like for you both at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked trying to steer the topic away from the Amelia's possible death, although there was nothing to say either way,

"We only spent one Christmas together at Hogwarts and even then I wasn't certain Amelia would keep that promise." Minerva spoke softly looking into the now roaring fire as she remembered back to her fifth year and Amelia's sixth,

"Her father had told her she couldn't remain at Hogwarts for the holidays and I was resigned to not seeing her but that night at the Yule ball, well..."

-Flashback-

The whole castle was abuzz with activity as students and teachers alike prepared for the annual Yule Ball, dress robes were being dusted down and the entire castle had been transformed into a winter wonderland. Minerva McGonagall was busy getting ready in Gryffindor Tower, having brought a long blue silk dress for the evening in an effort to impress her girlfriend.

Amelia had been ready for some time and was sitting looking out over the black lake from the vantage point of the Astronomy Tower, a piece of parchment in her hands and the tears flowing freely, her father had forbidden her to remain at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays saying that she already spent too much time with the half-bloods and the mud-bloods during term time and he would not allow her to spend any more time than necessary with them. In that moment she hated him, more than she had her entire life just because he believed that his blood status made him better than anyone else. She screwed up the parchment and threw it from the tower before turning away and heading back down towards the Great Hall. Amelia had dressed for the occasion, wearing a form fitting black dress and a pair of heels; she had no illusions about who she was planning to impress this night.

Minerva had made her way down to the Great Hall with her fellow classmates and was disappointed not to see Amelia upon her arrival, despite that disappointment she joined in with her fellow Gryffindor's as the ball got under way.

Amelia was running late, having been caught by Headmaster Dippet coming down from the Astronomy tower and receiving a lecture as well as 10 house points from Ravenclaw for being up in the tower in the first place. Sighing deeply as she finally made it to the Great Hall she took a moment to catch her breath as she spied Minerva McGonagall dancing with a fellow Gryffindor, for a moment jealousy flared until she remembered that she was the one running late; even from her vantage point Minerva looked stunning. Amelia walked briskly across the dance floor, tapping the Gryffindor's shoulder that was dancing with her girl,

"Mind if I cut in?" she asked, hoping that he would relinquish his hold on Minerva and allow her to take up the dance,

"Actually I do." came the reply, causing Amelia to step back for a moment; staring at her girlfriend hoping she would say something,

"Let him have one dance Amelia, besides you were late." came Minerva's reply which caused Amelia to step back once more, a sad smile appearing for a moment before she turned and headed for the nearest table.

Amelia sank into the nearest chair and watched her beloved dance with someone other than her, if the news from her father wasn't bad enough being dismissed by Minerva hurt just that little bit more. The music finished and she watched as Minerva made her way over, a soft smile tugging at her lips despite the hurt she felt, her beloved was breathtaking,

"Can I have this dance?" Minerva asked extending her hand towards Amelia who dutifully took it, "Always" came her reply as she pulled the younger witch closer to her capturing her lips in a chaste kiss as she led her back to the dance floor. They danced for hours, lost in each others company until Headmaster Dippet informed them all that the Yule Ball was at an end and they all needed to return to their respective towers, leaning down Amelia whispered softly in Minerva's ear,

"Father won't let me stay at Hogwarts over Christmas break, but I promise I'll be here for Christmas Day." she pulled back and smiled brightly kissing Minerva once more before releasing her and quickly heading off to Ravenclaw tower before Dippet decided to reprimand her once again. For a moment Minerva stood stock still, her fingers touching the lips Amelia had just kissed; the promise echoing in her mind before she too headed off for Gryffindor tower.

-End Flashback-

"So she promised to be there on Christmas Day, but how?" asked Hermione intrigued smiling at the former Headmistress as a smile played across her own features at the memory she had just recalled.

Minerva took a sip of her tea before placing it back on the table,

"When I look back on it now, and with the revelations after the War. I'm no longer surprised at how she got into the castle but still right up until Christmas Eve I believed she wasn't coming, her letters from home hadn't been forthcoming with details in fact she hadn't mentioned it at all." she smiled over at Hermione glad for the company despite the time of year,

"So what happened?" Hermione asked, hoping Minerva wouldn't leave her hanging with the story of her and Amelia's past,

"It was the night before Christmas..." Minerva began,

-Flashback-

The majority of Hogwarts students had gone home for the holidays leaving only a few students from the different houses and couple of the Professors that had been given the rotation for the Christmas period, the castle was fairly deserted and all meals whilst still taken in the Great Hall were now conducted on one table instead of the four house tables. Amelia had written to Minerva everyday since she had left for home on the Hogwarts Express, detailing how she had completed her homework already and was bored of being stuck in the Manor for hours on end; her Mother had left to see her sister and her Father was never home leaving Amelia to her own devices.

Minerva welcome each letter that came, and kept them all neatly in her journal which Amelia had given to her as gift for her birthday but still there was no indication of how Amelia would be there for Christmas Day, Minerva did her best not to dwell on it and come Christmas Eve she had given up all hope of seeing her beloved.

At Grey Manor, Amelia was pacing trying to decide on whether or not to go through with her plan. If her father found out, well the consequences didn't bear thinking about then again he had told his only daughter that he would be away for the entire Christmas period making it that much easier for her to do as she wished.

As the clock struck midnight on Christmas Eve, Amelia left the safety of Grey Manor and moved beyond the wards her Father had placed around the family home; she could not apparate within the grounds. She pictured Hogwarts in her mind, more specifically her dormitory room in Ravenclaw tower and with a quick turn she was gone from Grey Manor and had apparated directly into her room at Hogwarts, Amelia was a little taken aback no one aside from house-elves should be able to apparate directly into Hogwarts and yet here she was. Smiling slightly she climbed into bed, knowing that Minerva would be surprised to see her in the morning.

Helena had noticed the arrival of the young Miss Grey, the ghost of Ravenclaw tower taking a moment to watch the young woman; such a weight on her shoulders and she wasn't even aware of it.

Morning came far too quickly for Minerva's liking as the chatter of the other remaining Gryffindors roused her from slumber, moving quickly from her bed she gathered what few presents her parents had sent and headed down to the Common Room to join her fellow classmates, they spent a good hour unwrapping presents and sharing out the various sweets that had been sent and for a moment Minerva forgot all about Amelia's promise. It wasn't until she and her fellow Gryffindors headed down to the Great Hall that she spied Amelia.

Amelia had dressed quickly and left Ravenclaw tower not long after sunrise only to be caught by Headmaster Dippet, who whilst reprimanding her for being on school grounds without the permission of her family had allowed her to stay; at least until after lunch by that point he had requested she return home.

Minerva paused allowing her fellow Gryffindors to rush pass her and into the Great Hall, she was shocked yet pleasantly surprised to find Amelia standing just outside the Great Hall with a huge grin on her face. Amelia walked towards her surprised girlfriend the smile not leaving,

"I promised." she spoke softly lacing her hand within Minerva's before pulling her close, "I can only stay until after lunch." she added with a hint of sadness in her voice, Minerva nodded,

"Then let us not waste any time." came the familiar Scottish brogue that made Amelia's heart melt, as they walked hand in hand into the Great Hall.

The table was filled with all manner of food, and for once houses didn't matter as all those that remained at Hogwarts came together to celebrate the holiday. Despite being in the company of others Minerva and Amelia were content just to be spending the day together, but as with all good things they only last so long and as the Christmas feast ended so did Amelia's time at Hogwarts,

"Min, here." Amelia smiled widely as she handed over the present she'd had hidden since her arrival, causing her girlfriend to look at her with surprise,

"You said you hadn't gotten me anything." came Minerva's reply as she hastily unwrapped the gift to reveal as signed team photograph of the Scottish Quidditch team, causing a huge beaming smile to appear,

"You really didn't think I'd not get you something?" replied Amelia with a soft smile of her own, "Besides your the best present I could ever ask for." she added leaning down and giving Minerva a chaste kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, Love." replied Minerva smiling brightly, "I'd better not keep you any longer, I don't want your father getting mad." she spoke softly not truly wanting to let Amelia go but knowing that this perfect day had to end at some point,

"I'll be back before you know it. Happy Christmas, Min. I love you." she spoke softly pulling her beloved into a hug before stepping back and kissing her softly on the lips, as she broke the kiss she smiled brightly, "I miss you." she added before turning on the spot and apparating.

-End Flashback-

"...and with those final words she was gone, and I was left to face the rest of the holidays without her in my arms; although she did continue to write." Minerva finished her tale by taking another sip of tea, warmed by the memories but also fearful of the sadness they brought,

"Did she get into trouble with her father?" Hermione asked, watching her former Professor closely, Minerva shook her head, "He hadn't even realised she'd been gone from the Manor." she added with a soft chuckle, "Amelia was convinced that he knew and just hadn't said anything but according to Isabella he truly didn't know." she smiled warmly as she remembered Amelia's mother and the brief conversation they had shared at Amelia's graduation.

The clock struck in the living room, alerting Hermione to the late hour causing the younger witch to frown slightly,

"Minerva, I have to go. It's late and Ronald will be wondering where I've gotten to. I'm sorry. Thank you for the story and the tea." Hermione's voice echoed with sadness as she rose from her chair,

"Its quite alright, forgive an old lady for taking up so much of your time. It was good to see you again Hermione, don't be a stranger." the elder witch spoke softly, her gaze drifting over the fire as other memories played through her mind, whilst Hermione made her way out of the house and beyond the wards to apparate home; she could help but worry for the elder witch but knew that she would not take kindly to pity being offered,

"Amelia, if your out there. By Merlin come home soon." she spoke softly to the highlands hoping that her words might reach the elder witch and with a final glance back at Minerva's home she turned and was gone in an instant.


End file.
